This invention relates to an improved product display card and more particularly to a product display card which is adapted to receive containers having a threaded top that may be attached onto a neck.
Product display cards used for merchandising of hardware products and the like may also constitute a means to store and support such products on a display rack. In the past, products have been stored in boxes or similar containers. Another method of storage is known as the "blister" pack. In a blister pack, a plastic film retains a hardware item on a display card.
While such prior art display and storage arrangement are quite suitable for their intended purpose, an improved and simplified display arrangement is desired, particularly for products wherein a screw top is affixed over a threaded neck of a container. For example, an oil can or a similar container which has a screw top is desirably positioned on a display card which can be easily displayed at a stand. Preferably access is provided to the product for testing of the product without necessarily removing it from the display card. By elimination of wrapping material for the product and the card, a cost savings is realized.